Don't Push Away
by NocturneDreamsXI
Summary: Selphie's POV. Selphie shares a dorm with Quistis and starts to feel something different for her. Selphie's life seems to start turning upside down. Rated m for later chapters and language. R&R please, my first fic. Constructive Criticism is much apprecia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Squaresoft does. Don't sue.**

**This takes place a few years after the game is over. **

**When at work, everyone wears their normal SeeD thing, when not, its just normal everyday our world attire (I.E. Jeans, shirts, camis yadda yadda.) I skimped on explaining that part in the story, so here is the explanation to clear everything up :P **

**".." Talking**

**_Italics _ Thinking. Im sure everyone knew that ... :)  
**

* * *

"So I think I'm finally over him," I said as we headed away from the soda machine to our dorm. It had been about four years after the whole Ultimecia incident, and everything was as it should be. Even if Irvine and I had broken up, we still talked and were friends. Not any of that pretend friend stuff, real friends. It had really crushed me at first, but I soon learned to appreciate his honesty. We had just grown apart and he didnt feel the same way toward me anymore. That was about a month and a half ago.

I shared a dorm with Quistis because once a few years back, Cid overbooked on students, and she volunteered lending me a dorm room. We just never changed it after that. It's not like teachers get any betters rooms anyway. Oh yea, I'm a weapon instructor now, and Quisty got her liscence back. It really works out well because Quistis teaches, then sends them over to me so I can show.

"Great! Where shall we go to celebrate then?" She asked, smiling vibrantly at me. She seemed a little too happy, but that was just her. Her soft, delicate blue eyes locked onto mine. People said that her eyes had this weird way to give you the chills, but they soothed me. They were gorgeous and complimented her lovely face.

"Well, I asked the students to be early tomorrow, so I don't know if I want to do anything crazy tonight, save it for later?" She looked at me puzzled. Her right eyebrow raised and her mouth was crooked like she had just eaten something that tasted super sour.

"Selph? ...Okay, we'll just hang out then tonight. No papers or grading, okay?" She took a swig from her water and pushed the button calling for the elevator. I guess I never turned down clubbing before. I just didn't feel all that great today. It was Thursday; the worst day of the week, and I was just tired. When the elevator finally came, we stepped in. She pushed for 2F, and started to tell me the outline of her day. After she was done, she asked me about mine and I told her. It happened the same way every day. We made it back to her room and I automatically crawled into my bed, luckily I was the bottom bunk. From the tiny kitchenette we had, Quistis emerged with two shot glasses and a bottle of something I didn't recognize. She looked at me shocked, I guess I was supposed to be all bouncy and stuff, you know, like normal. I guess Selphie Tilmitt never got to be sad or tired in her exciting life. I hated how everyone always though that.

"Sorry Quisty, just feeling really tired. And remember, I told them to come in early tomorrow, I have a longer class planned out." And as soon as I got my words out, I realized that my answer was one of the stupidest excuses I had ever used. She rolled her eyes, I guess she knew too.

"Your class doens't start until 1400. I'm the one who has to be up early. You're not over him are you Selph?" She sat down next to me and put her hand on my cheek. It soothed me. She soothed me. A perfect big sister, too bad Squall never let her be his.

"Selph? What's wrong, you're all quiet and it seems like you're thinking way too much. Talk to me." There she went, being my big sister.

"You're not even supposed to have alcoholic beverages here. How did you even get that in here? And how come I've never seen it before?" I noticed I was scolding her, and she rolled her eyes, yet again at me.

"I bet if a student rolled his eyes at you, you'd be enraged. So don't give me that!" There I went again, scolding her. I guess I was just trying to buy time. I knew she would end up asking me about my uncharacteristic behavior.

"Chill out, Selph. Jeez, you're all uptight. And about the drink," she place it on the ground along with the shot glasses, "we live right outside a little town called Balamb, hence where the garden gets its name. And it that little town, there's stores and-" I cut her off telling her to save it and pushed her playfully.

"Honestly, I've been teaching her for fucking five years, not to mention living here having to abide by all these strict rules. I should have some fun too. This all year long draconian rule thing kinda gets to you after a while. You should know better than anyone I'm not the tight ass bitch that everyone makes me out to be." The phone rang just as she was going to back to the subject of my behavior. A couple more minutes of bought time. What was bothering me anyway? Even if I was grateful for the phone ringing, it kind of made me angry. I could tell by the way the conversation was progressing it was Seifer. He had been paying extra attention to Quistis lately, and for some reason it bothered me. I guess it's because I had just lost the person that used to give me extra attention. But thinking about getting back with Irvine just didn't seem right to me. I really had moved on.

Six minutes passed and she was still on the phone. I guess her legs got tired and she pulled up a chair. I often found myself watching her when she was just doing every day normal things. She kicked off her work boots and entwined her feet, sometimes running it up her calf when she laughed. I guess I could call her my best friend. I don't know why really, but we just clicked. She was reserved and responsible. She was a machine when it came to work and got everything done really fast and efficiently. Me on the other hand, I always day dreamed and got caught up in other things, and forgot what I was doing. Thus, nothing ever got finished, unless she finished it for me. I kind of felt stupid when that happened, but she would just laugh at me and wave it off. I liked her laugh. It was soft, but you could tell it was genuine. Genuine. I guess that was the best word to describe her. I never really had anyone like her. Her hugs made me feel a million times better instantly and I never got tired of her company. But jeez, they'd been on the phone for a while now. I could feel the anger build up in me.Not towards her, but towards Seifer. He always called at the most inopportune times. I rolled over and started to wonder why I was so territorial over her. Even when I was with Irvy I always wanted her full attention when she was around. And if we were with other people, I kind of tried to direct the conversation between me and her solely. What was I so jealous about?

My thoughts were cut off by a tap on my shoulder. Rolling over again my eyes met her pale face. Those blue eyes delved into my soul, even if she was smiling a big cheeser at me.

"What did Seifer say? Hitting up on the blonde bombshell?" I said giggling at her. She waved me off and gestured for me to scoot over.

"Scooch." She said lieing next to me. "Isn't it hot beneath the covers? I'm burning in here." She pondered mostly to herself, but loud enough for me to hear. She sat up and took off her jacket leaving her in a white collared shirt... with a red bra...? It was really visible. Wow, she surprised me everyday. She layed down next to me again. I kind of felt a weird warm feeling at the bottom of my stomache.

"You're blushing dear. I think you should get out of the covers, I know its too hot in there." And she was right, so I crept out of them. I was... blushing?

Snap out of it Selphie. Jeez, you're being really stupid. Maybe a few shots wouldn't hurt after all.

"Pour me a shot?" I asked sweetly. I could smell her perfume. It always smelled so... so... so enticing... Enticing? Selphie you need to get a hold of yourself. Since when did you start thinking Quistis was enticing?

She handed me a shot, poured herself one, gave me cheers and shot it. I followed suit and asked for another.

A few shots later and some ten minutes after I could feel the effects. I was little and a few shots got me really happy...and... horny, unfortunately for me. The warm feeling in my stomache strengthened and I felt myself a little wet. We were rambling on about inane things, laughing and carrying on. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Selphie, don't do anything stupid. This is where you live. You can't jeopordize that. You can't jeopordize a friendship. Why was I telling myself that? Did I find Quistis that attractive? Is that why I was always so territorial? Is that why I wished I could hold our hugs a little longer? Did I ... like Quistis?

"Hey," Quistis brought me back to reality tapping me on my shoulder again, "so you think so?"

"Think so about what?" I asked. I needed to stop daydreaming, especially about her and me.

"Selphie! You need to tell me what's wrong. But first," she started getting up and kind of stumbled her way into the bathroom. I found myself staring at her shapely figure. Even in that awkward way of walking over, she seemed so attractive. I guess four years of living with her and these feelings have finally welled up into big ball of weird, mixed emotions. There was nothing I could do about it, I knew that for a fact. Everytime I like someone, I fall for them hard. But this was different. It was wrong. Why is it wrong? There's plently of people who are the same sex who like each other. Why is it always called wrong? But this was different. This was my best friend, who was a woman. And this was a military academy. No one would approve. I'm already delving into it as if we're going out. I'm pretty sure Quistis is straight. Hell, I thought I was straight. I guess the right person never came peaked my interest.

The door opened and she emerged, to my despair and delight, wearing just her white see-through shirt and these tiny silk black shorts that barely covered her butt. She threw her clothes off to the side, a very unquistis like think to do. I guess its the alcohol. And she flopped chest down, next to me again.

"So yea, uhm..." she giggled a tad, then remembering what she was saying, continued, "oh yea, you're supposed to vent to me. Tell me what's wrong. Sorry, I'm not sober or anything, but it's not like I'm smashed." She grinned and waited for my response. Am I really supposed to tell her?

"Quis, you'll love me no matter what, right?" Jeez, great way to lead into it...wait I'm gonna tell her?

"Of course, sweetheart!" Great...an endearing term. Just what I need. Her eyes, though a little aloof, still burned into me. It amazed me how those really light blue eyes could really burn into me. Her ruby lips were a bit parted and a bit puckered. There were only a few inches between our faces. I had my head down on a pillow, and she was resting on her hands. Just as if they want me to ... no! She's not even thinking about that. Not anywhere near that...but those lips. I ran my eyes from her face to glanced at the rest of her tight body, going over every curve, not failing to notice what a nice shapely butt she had.

"Selph? C'mon hun, you've barely said anything all day. Focus!" I immediately brought my eyes back to hers. I couldn't hold it anymore. I guess you could say it was the alcohol, but I just let my lust take over. I closed to gap between our faces, pressing my lips against hers. So soft... I savored the moment, and pulled myself back from my instinctual behavior, noticing she wasn't returning the kiss.

"Quistis... I... I don't know what... I just... I'm sorry!" I stammered thinking she would just get up and climb up onto her own bed. She still had her eyes closed. When she reopened them a slight hint of anger faded quickly. I started to feel tears well up, and I fought hard against them. I got up, climbed over her almost motionless body, and fell as the alcohol hit me full throttle. I hadn't stood up since I started drinking and it was hard for me to focus now. I felt dizzy and put my hand to my head. Remembering that I hadn't eaten all day, my eyes closed and I blacked out.

I woke up to the horrid sound of the alarm clock beeping. It flashed 1200 at me. I hit the button to turn the alarm off and sat up. I looked around finding everything as it was every morning. The bottle and shot glasses were put away, and her bed was tucked in perfectly, like every morning. Quistis had left my work clothes, clean and ironed sitting on a chair. On the desk there was a pill with a note: "Eat before you take this, it'll take the headache away." I got up and went to take a shower, and did my normal morning, or afternoon I guess, routine. After I was ready I left the dorm and headed to the cafeteria. Maybe it was just a dream...Quisty just left everything like she always does. Maybe I didn't do anything. Damn, I sure hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got into the cafeteria Squall and Zell were sitting. Zell was snarfing down his usual hot dogs and Squall just munching on a muffin and some juice. I sat down next to Zell, assuming Rinoa would come and sit next to her sweetie.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Mornin' Selph." Squall smiled at me. He actually smiled now. I guess Rinoa was good for him, he wasn't cold and anti-social anymore. I guess he couldn't be anyway, considering his position at the Garden.

Zell mumbled something in between shoving hotdogs down his throat and drinking his energy drink, but then he stopped dead in his tracks, swallowing everything.

"Quistis told me to tell you to eat and take what she gave you or she would kill me if I didn't tell you what she told me to tell you!" Seeming happy with his remembering of delivering the message, he continued eating merrily. I grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and a grape juice and sat back down with them.

"So how's this new school year treating ya, Selph?" Squall asked me, in a weirdly cheery mood.

"Oh you know, same old. Some people just don't know how to use weapons, and some people are just awesome." I beamed a smile back at him. With all the smiling he was doing, it was hard for me to stay upset, or whatever it was I was.

"How about you?" I looked at Zell, who had apparently finished his meal.

"It's freaking sweet! This campus security thing Cid has me doing is awesome. Yesterday I caught Two frosh girls making out in the elevator. It was hot."

"I assume you took the appropriate action and wrote them up?" Squall rolled his eyes at Zell, who just nodded proudly.

I took my pill and excused myself from the two and continued on my way to the training center. Just hearing Zell talking about two girls kissing brought me back to the moment. _I just really wish it was just a dream._ I was walking by Quistis's classroom when Seifer came out, smiling triumphantly. He nodded and smiled at me and just walked by. I felt my blood boiling again. _What did that big blonde jerk do now? _

I waited by her classroom, considering I still had another two hours before my class started, until a mass of kids charged out. I waited a minute for all the stragglers to leave then I entered.

"Hey Quisty. What's up?" For feeling like jealous idiot, I acted pretty normal.

"Not much. Same thing every year... you know." She shut down her laptop and tidied up her desk a bit. This was her break hour.

"You ate, right?" I confirmed her question and assured her I had taken the pill, for Zell's sake.

"What'd Seifer want?" I had kinda blurted it out, but it wasn't so loud that she was surprised or anything.

"Oh you know, just the usual. Giving me stuff from the main office." She didn't look at me the whole time, and I could tell she was hiding something.

"I never knew delivering papers could make someone so proud." I said as I leaned against a wall.

"And he gave me this note, it basically asked me if I wanted to go out tonight. But this time I refused him. You and I need catch up tonight. Where're we going?" Quistis walked by me, brushing up against me. I immediatly picked up her scent and the feeling of warmth in the pit of my stomache returned. She bent over a bit turning off a computer a student had left on. The way she stood was as if she wanted me to just grab onto her perfect, full-figured butt. I caught myself just in time because she almost instantly flung around, turning towards me. I just gave her my usual dumb Selphie smile. _Just act normal...Don't let anything happen. Just keep your hands to yourself._ Trying to enforce that command, I crossed my arms. We had been silent for a while, so I tried to break the silence. It was starting to get very awkward.

"So... you don't like Seifer... do you?" _Great job on making the question seem neutral Selphie... just great._

She kind of gave me a surprised look, then looked away putting the remainder of her stuff in her bag. "Well, he's handsome... and he's like the only person who's actually been paying attention to me. And he's nice..." She trailed off, looking up at me as if I was going to hit her or something. Instead, kind of losing control of my body I walked over to her and before I really realized what I was doing, my face was just centimeters from hers. I took one small step forward, and again our lips were pushed together. I felt as if my legs were going to give in right at that moment. Luckily, I heard the noise of the door opening and pulled myself away from her, pretending to stare at some papers on the desk. Three Trepies came in and started bombarding Quistis with questions about the quiz and things in class. I took this opportunity and bailed, making my way quickly to the training center.

I was sweating, and my hands felt damp. I pretended to straighten my skirt, trying to calm down. The day progressed kind of in a haze. I couldn't really concentrate, and I was dreading meeting Quistis after work was over. The hours seemed to fly by and everything felt kind of out of control. Two students hurt themselves that day, and if this continued any longer, I knew I could lose my liscence.

_Maybe I should. This is just gonna get worse and worse. I don't even know what's going to happen later. I should invite someone to come to the dorm with me, that way I can delay it longer... if she's even there for me._ I called Zell and asked him if he wanted to go out with Quistis and I, and he hastily accepted. Zell didn't do much, and I felt bad for him. I told him to meet me by the soda machine Quis and I always meet at.

Later, when I got to the machine, my doom I figured, Zell and Quistis were talking normally; something about some student who Quistis had to call Zell to pick up for misbehaving. I figured Zell was a good choice because he was always completely oblivious to everything, and he hated Seifer; so I knew Quistis wouldn't think of calling him when we were with Zell.

"Hey Selphie. Where are we going tonight?" Zell was already changed into his normal clothes. He looked pretty nice. He wore a normal black t-shirt with black jeans. It suited him well because his blondeness became really apparent. Zell was a good looking guy, and his face tatoo only added to it.

"Well, it was Quistis's idea.. I think she should decide." I motioned towards the elevator and made my way to it. They followed suit. The whole time I made sure I made no eye contact with Quistis. _What am I going to say? I shouldn't say anything... The more I say the worse it will be. If she wants to start something she will. I guess I'll just have to answer to it. _ I felt myself getting all sweaty and nervous again. They were talking up a storm, super calm and everything, and here I was, seeming like I was walking to my death bed.

I felt Zell put an arm around me and pull me close, and it seemed he had done the same to Quistis.  
"Yea, I'm happy for Selphie too. We're gonna have a great time tonight huh, Selphsters?" Zell didn't look at me, but he began walking faster, marching almost. He always did that when he was happy. I figured Quistis told him I was over Irvine. That was the reason this all started anyway. _I just shoulda kept it to myself. Maybe none of this would've happened._

We finally arrived, my doom door was right in front of me. As I was about to invite Zell in, hoping that could buy me even more time, Quistis already told him to stay outside because we needed to talk. The truth sucked, and Quistis knew how to use it right. I felt a huge part of me just die inside. I wanted to disappear at that moment. Zell began to punch the air, as usual, and I started wishing my head was in the way of his fists. I felt my face grow hot, until the door finally opened and Quistis walked in. I hesitated for a moment, but Zell was staring at me, so I walked in as casually as I could. _Just try to steer her away from it. Make small talk, and try to make it last. _

"So what do you have in mind? Clubbing? Casino? Restaurant?" _Or we could just shoot me right now._ She began undress. First her jacket, then her shirt followed, and I found myself staring again. Her skin looked so soft...I wish I could just go over and run my hands down her body. Then her skirt fell, and she kicked off her boots. I felt my knees shake a bit and I wondered if I was going to collapse. Her back was towards me, and she was messing around in her dresser for something to wear. I felt my breathes grow deep but sharp. She was practically naked in front of me. She was only wearing very revealing black lace panties and a black push up bra, and there was nothing I could do about it except stare. _I want to just seize her in my arms right now, push my lips to hers and grab onto-_

"Should I wear black or red tonight?" She asked me without even looking at me, she seemed more interested in her clothes.

"Uh.. I don't know. What's the red? A skirt? Or a dress?" I snapped myself back into reality and began to rummage through my drawers. We were back to back now and I felt I could breathe a little better. I found a jeans skirt and a dark purple halter top and scampered my way into the bathroom to change. My underwear felt soaked, and I was sweating more so now. I dressed myself and grabbed some composure and went outside again. I grabbed some stilettos and told her I would meet her outside.

"No, wait. Zip me up." Her hair was down, and she held it out of the way of the red dress. _The red is a dress apparently. God, don't mess up Selphie, don't mess up, please! Keep your hands on the zipper._ I put one of my trembling hands on her back, holding the dress down, and with the other I began to zip it up. It seemed like the hardest thing I had ever done. When it hit the top, I finally began to breathe again, and she turned around facing me. She looked marvelous, gorgeous and so alluring. I could feel my urge to take her into my arms grow ten times the amount it was before, and I quickly started for the door. Zell must be growing impatient anyway.

"Wait, we haven't even talked yet." I could tell by the tone of her voice she wanted to talk about my behavior.

"Zell's outside waiting, can't it wait?" I didn't turn around, nor did I wait for an answer, I just walked out the door. I grabbed onto Zell's arm and pointed onward. I fronted a giggly, normal me face very well. After all, it was me pretending to be me. Quistis caught up and the night progressed. We ended up going to the casino, apparently some band Zell liked was playing. I tried to pay as much attention to Zell only as I could, stopping to glance at Quistis here and there and smile at her. Everytime I smiled I felt like I tears were going to pour out of my face.

Zell was ecstatic, and kept ordering more drinks to our table because he couldn't stop flirting with the waitress. She was about my height, but she had a more careless face to her. Almost like Irvine's face. She caught me staring at her, and asked me if I needed anything. I asked her for a drink as well. Getting hammered seemed like a good idea right now. I knew I couldn't run away from Quistis for forever, but I knew buying time wouldn't hurt. So Zell and I kept drinking, and soon I started feeling normal again, or what I thought was normal. I wasn't nervous and I actually began talking to Quistis again. She only drank water that night, but still talked to me back as if nothing ever happened between us. And so the night progressed. Finally before I knew it, Quistis was helping me walk back to our dorm, and let me gently fall on my bed, I hadn't stopped giggling since we'd left the damn casino. But I didn't care. I finally felt good, everything just seemed fine. I even couldn't figure out why I felt so horrible when I was sober. Before I knew it, I had dozed off again, but this time, it felt nice. _Sleep is nice..._


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like someone had just hit my head as hard as they could with a mace or a bat or something. I groaned, and grabbed onto my head. _Such pain, owww ow ow ow owww!_ The light of the sun beaming through the windows hurt my eyes and it took almost all my energy to head over to the fridge and get something to drink. I poured myself some juice and immediatly sat in a chair. I layed my head on the kitchen table and just groaned. _Drinking away your problems buys you time, but fucks you over in the morning. God damn...ohhh my head..._ I was glad I didn't have to work today.

"So we realized the effects of drinking away our problems yet?" Quistis..._Great, you pissed her off. _My response was a meer groan and I rolled my head onto its other side on the table since it felt cooler. _What do you have left here anyway? A ruined relationship, and some people you don't even talk to all that much anyway._ I felt a hand on my head and felt my migraine instantly disappear. Curaga. Why didnt I ever think of that? _Because you're stupid. _

"We need to talk." She took a seat next to me and I lifted my head up and faced her. This was it, the end of my relationship. Her eyes began to burn into me again, but this time it felt different. They gave me the chills. She started to open her mouth to speak, but someone knocked on our door. Sighing deeply annoyed she rolled her eyes, trying to regain her composure. I began to feel self conscious, I was in my PJ's and my hair and makeup were all super messy.

"Who is it?" I yelled to the door.

"It's Rinoa." The response came, and I told her to come in.

She came in and talking excitedly about Squall and her job at the inn in Balamb. I guess she had today off. She never was a SeeD, so she couldn't work for the Garden. It's not like anything stopped her from being a SeeD, but she just didn't want to put the effort in for it, I guess. Quistis was calm again and Rinoa chatted with her about her year and other stupid stuff.

"Hey Selphie, Squall said he needed someone to plan the SeeD mission completion dance thing this year. You interested?" I nodded to her and scampered away to take a shower and get changed. I came out, relieved to find that Rinoa was still there. I went to my bed and started to make it. She was chatting up a storm. I knew Quistis could care less right now. I could feel her eyes on me. The feeling of nervousness returned, and I felt like I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt like ripping my hair out, scratching the skin off myself, plucking out my eyes, whatever! I just couldn't handle this uneasiness.

I finished making my bed and left. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I just kept walking.

_I figure I'll go to the cafeteria or something. It's better that I'm around people than not. _

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Irvine, to my despair. _Not exactly who I'd planned on seeing._ It wasnt because I didn't want to see him, exactly... I just didn't need another whole mess of emotions to sprout up. But it was too late, he had already seen me and gestured me over. I made my way over and sat next to him. He gave me a peck on the cheek, and I just smiled back at him, asking him how he was doing. I guess he was on lunch break or something. He was an assistant at the infirmary. Dr. Kadawoki was easy to get along with, and being the smooth talker he is, he fit in just fine.

"Just fine, little lady. Just enjoying my meal here and watching the view. How about yourself?" _I'm sure the three girls in front of us isn't what he's talking about... perv._

"Oh you know, same old stuff. So did those students yesterday end up okay? It was kind of an off day for me. I felt really bad."  
He laughed. "Yea, they were more interested in their caretaker than their scratches."

It sucked how he talked to me as if I was a guy friend of his now. As if all those years could be forgotten within a month. It sucked and it made me mad.

"Oh... well good.. I guess... I gotta go, I'll see you around." I stood up and walked out as fast as I could. Im sure he figured out why.

The day progressed and I didn't really accomplish much. I just walked aimlessly the whole day. It amazed me how people didn't know what subtley meant. It seemed I heard more about how Irvine and I had broken up and how he was single than the birds chirping.

_God dammit, I mean, can't they fucking wait until I'm at least out of the fucking room?_

I finally noticed the sun was starting to set, and figured I should head back to the dorm. It's not like I could avoid her forever. It's amazing how completely unproductive someone can be while they're feeling sorry for themselves.

_All I've thought about today is how Quistis and I are never going to happen and how I couldn't even keep a guy like Irvine interested anymore._  
I sighed and entered the room, expecting for Quistis to not be there, or for the interrogation to start. Instead, I heard two people laughing. Male and female. I frowned as I went into the kitchen, finding Seifer with his lips pressed to Quistis's. I couldn't believe it. I felt my heart drop and I froze. I felt an enormous amount of rage start to well up in my body. My blood started to boil and I clenched my fists so hard my fingers started to go numb. I can't really remember what I said or did after that, all I remember is running. I remember again finally stopping at the docks in Balamb. My legs nearly buckled and I sat down with my legs dangling over the end of the dock. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

_So. What do you do now? Sit here and dangle your legs all day? How did you let your life turn out to be like this? You let Irvine go, and now you fucked it all up with Quistis. Irvy. Why did you leave my Irvy?_

I started to cry, everything inside of my just burst out and I couldn't control it any longer. Feeling embarassed, I jumped into the water and stayed under for as long as I could, crying.

_Irvy, why couldn't we just pretend? Why why WHY! God... Quistis...I just...Dammit, it doesn't even matter anymore._

The tears just kept flowing, and I couldn't find a way to end them. Reality hit me then. Ever since I began going out with Irvine, my social life dropped. I had devoted all my time to him, and all I had other than him was Quistis. We would talk and stuff, but whenever Irvine came along, I would excuse myself.

_God, I have no one left now. Everyone's all paired up. Seifer's already won over my Quistis... my... hardly, she's never been mine, and she never will be. _

That thought hit me the hardest; she never would be mine. I had no friends left, just people I know. Faces that know me. I had no more tears left and the migraine returned. My left temple felt like someone just jabbed me, and I remembered why I hated crying.

_I haven't cried in so long... I used to be so happy. Everything so was great...I guess thats what happens. The universe had given me so much happiness, I guess its time to balance it out. But I won't let myself live in tortue like this. I'm not even worth living anyway... Could I? Could I really... suicide? Yea, I can. If I can do one thing right, is decide for myself my life's end. Do the world a favor, Selphie. Drown. Just end it now... just drown..._ I sunk my head below the water again. I opened my eyes and watched the beautiful ocean floor. The sunlight only made it more dazzling.

_This is probably the last beautiful sight I'll ever see._


	4. Chapter 4

I felt the sharp pain in my throat and I realized I couldn't breathe anymore. My body desperately begged for air, but I wouldn't give in, not this time.

_My body's been controlling me... Well, I'll show it who's in control..._

My vision started to blurr. As I felt myself start to black out, someone tugging on my shirt pulled me out. I took in a deep breathe completely involuntarily and coughed a bit, choking on some water that was starting to pour into me. Finally regaining control of what was going on, I saw Irvine's face above, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost or something. He held me in his arms tight, and I heard a soft sniffling sound.

_Was Irvine... crying? Did I make Irvine cry?_

I began to cry again and I hugged him back not knowing what else to do.

"What were you doing, Selphie? Why? What the hell got into you..." I felt a new wetness on my shoulder and I knew tears were streaming down his face as they were mine.

_Why did you do that? That was my chance at freedom._

"My life's just not even worth it Irvine... you should've just let me be...just forget all about me...it's just not even worth it..." He hugged me tighter than before, and I let him go.

"What?! Selphie what is WRONG with you?! You're one of the greatest chicks I've ever known. No, you _are_ the greatest chick I've ever known! Selph, I love you. I will always love you. My heart will always be yours. I just can't...I just don't..." He was searching for words. But I couldn't listen to this right now. I knew what he was going to say, and frankly, I didn't care at the moment. He was acting as if this was about him, and it kinda irked me. I pushed him away, got up and started walking away. But I didn't get to far before he grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around to face him.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? You think that just because-" Irvine was cut off by Quistis pulling me away from him. She held me in her arms, and I felt my knees beginning to weaken again.

"Irvine, just... I got this." I had my eyes closed the whole time. I heard him shoot several shots and stomp off.

"No! No you fucking don't! Selphie and I aren't done!" His voice cracked, and he was on the verge of just breaking down.

"Irvine, you need to calm down. I **got** this. Just leave." Quistis held me tighter, and I heard Irvine grunt. A feeling of guilt and selfishness washed over me. _Look at all the pain you're putting them through..._

_And yet, had you not failed, they probably wouldn't be in such pain right now. Yes, mourning maybe, but it wouldn't be as intense as this... But you never manage to do anything right, you always manage to fail! Now everyone knows what a weak minded little fool you are. You can't do anything right, can you? And now the very fact you've been trying to avoid is gonna hit you hard in the face._

"GOD DAMMIT!" Irvine cried out, and I heard him stomp off, breathing heavily._  
_

She turned me to her and lifted up my head. Thinking that my problem was gonna hit me across the face was no joke. Quistis slapped me hard, even grunting when her swing hit my cheek.

"I can't believe you! You go around and fuck with my feelings like that, don't even give me a chance, and then you go off think you can just forget us? You think that we would just forgot that you were ever alive and continue on our merry lives?" She was trying not to yell at me, but her voice cracked a few times. I don't really understand why not, I mean she had already slapped me pretty hard.

_Fuck with YOUR feelings? I can't even understand my own._

"You don't know what its been like this whole time...trying not to face the fact that I actually have feelings for you. For four fucking years... four long years... and then finally Irvine breaks it off with me and my feelings just explode toward you. And you just act like everything is just like every normal day. And then I see you and Seifer kissing, and it would just be better than suffering... not with these feelings. Things I've been trying to surpress, but I just can't! I'm fucking with _your_ feelings? I don't even know what the hell I'm feeling. All I know is that I couldn't keep my mind off of you, and it seemed like everything was just hitting a downward spiral..." I shook my head, I wasn't even making any sense. I sat down on the floor.

"I just gave up, Quistis. Nothing seems worth it anymore. I know I've already managed to tear us apart. And when I was with Irvine, I just completely did away with my relationship with anyone else worthwhile. Everyone stops caring when you blow them off. And now I know, I can never have you... and it hurts... it hurts so bad...I don't really know when or where I got these strong feelings for you, but I can't hold them in anymore..." I couldn't stop thinking about how stupid I was. I always managed to mess everything up. She sat down in front of me and put her hand on my face.

"Selphie, you haven't torn us apart. Had you succeeded today, you would've torn us apart. You would've torn my world apart, mine and everyone else's. You didn't even give me a chance. Selphie... you didn't even give me a chance to kiss you back." She wiped off a tear from her face, and started to close the distance between us.

"Quistis...?" I pulled my face back and looked down, "Don't do this to me. Don't fucking do this!" I stood up and began to walk away. Resisting her advance seemed like the hardest thing I had ever done, but I couldn't. Not now. I was still hurt. _Hurt? Why are you hurt? You act as if she's cheating on you. But I am hurt... with faulty reason... _

_Don't you just want her to be happy? Yes, I want her to be happy... I've had a happy life my whole life... It's time she has happiness too, and if that damned Seifer can give it to her, than so be it. I'll suffer if it means her happiness._ I was cold, wet, and my migraine was really driving into me. It started raining, and the sun was started to show itself. The night could not have been any more gloomy or depressing than it was already.

_Does she really just expect me to forget what happened with Seifer? Why would she have advanced on me like that? Dammit, just stop mulling it over Selphie. Just forget it an move on. _I kept walking, feeling a hole start to open in the place where I thought my heart used to be.

"Selphie! Wait!" I heard her footsteps after me and I picked up into jog, leading it into a run. I didn't really know why I was running so much. All I knew was that at that moment I needed to get away; far, far away. I couldn't be the shadow that darkened her days. She needed to be happy, even if it was without me. I could hear her behind me and I knew that I wouldn't be able to out run her. I darted into the first alleyway I saw, running as if I was running for my life. I was just following my instincts now, it felt like my life was on the line, and a predator was hunting me down. She was gaining on me, I could hear her closer and closer to me. I felt my heart just sink when she pulled my shirt, and pushed me into the wall, and forced all her weight on me. We were both very out of breath. I tried to fight against her, but my strength was completely drained. She put her hands on the sides of my head rather roughly, and I thought she was going hit me. I closed my eyes waiting for what I knew I deserved.


	5. Chapter 5

** Okay, uhm. sorry for the long wait, my computer is messing up, to say the least right now... if anyone even reads this anymore hehe, but whatever, ill keep writing till i finish it. I need to finish something sometime right? **

**It's kinda short.**

**Oh yea, it jumps right into some action, but it's bareable. c'mon, this is a girl/girl fic! **

**any feedback/ideas/comments would be awesome. tyvm! **

* * *

There were millions of thoughts running through my head, and it felt like we were stopped in that position forever. And just as anxiety was starting to creep over me, all my thoughts and feelings melt away as lust burned through my body when I felt her lips shoved against mine. She kissed me so hard that my head hit the wall, but I couldn't even focus on the pain. My hands immediately went to her waist and started their way up her back. She grabbed my neck and pulled me deeper into this kiss and I couldn't help but moan into her. Taking her chance, I feel her tongue thrust into me, dominating me. 

Her free hand was moving swiftly from my face down to my chest. I caught on quickly, and started moving my hands down her back. Her hand made it down to my chest, and she cupped onto my breast, grabbing it roughly. Another moan escaped me, and she broke our kiss, only to move them further down my face and work her way down to where my neck met my shoulder.

My hands finally reached their destination, and so I grabbed onto her firm, built butt and pulled her tighter onto to me. I felt her breathe in quickly, and she arched herself more into me.

Her lingering kiss on my neck started turning into a suck, progressing very traditionally on the levels of intensity. I knew that by now I was soaked, and it wasn't because of the ocean or rain.

As if in response to my observation, her hand let go of me, and started trailing down my stomache. She made her way back up my neck, kissing me the whole way up. She held onto me, her hands cupping my hip bones. Her lips were once again pressed to mine, and she wasn't wasting time. She moved swiftly and with precision. She was sucking fairly hard on my bottom lip, and her hands, in unison, started to creep into the top of my jeans. She moved them toward each other, so that when they centered, she quickly undid my jeans button. I couldn't even focus by now, everything was happening so fast, I didn't even know what to do, espcially since I'd never done this before. Well, never with a _girl_ at least.

Just as I was trying to actually focus on one thing at a time, everything stopped just as quickly as it had started. She pulled away from me and punched me hard in my stomache. I keeled over gasping for air. I was on my knees, coughing uncontrollably, when she knelt beside me, placing her hand on my back as if she were concerned. After a few seconds I caught my breath.

"What.. the _fuck_?!" I managed to hoarsely say. My head was so jumbled up now, that I didn't even know what to think. Then the cold hit me, I was completely soaked, clenching my stomache in cold rain. And all she did was "Shhh" me.

Just as I was about to yell at her for being insane, a deep, masculine voice sounded.

"Selphie, Quistis, are you alright?" I looked up into stormy blue eyes. Squall.

"Squall... yes, we're fine. Selphie's just been having some... monthly problems." Quistis moved her hand from my back to my neck, gripping it rather tightly.

_She's really quick. God I didn't even hear him comming... Why is she... fuck... do I have a hickey?_

"Squall, Selphie's soaked, can she borrow your jacket?" He nodded, and handed it right over. I quickly put it on, instantly feeling warm. I was only wearing a cami shirt, so I had no way to cover myself at all. Pretty amazing he kept it on so often, I would burn up in here in any normal day.

"Come on, its 2 A.M. I drove a car here so we won't have to walk back... I already know everything, so I don't need any explanations, or whys, and I'm pretty sure no one wants to talk about it," He looked at me, his eyes filled with worry, then looked forward at Quistis again, "although, certain measures will have to be...enforced. But we'll discuss that later. It's late." He stood up and started to walk toward where he parked the car and we followed.

He walked a bit in front of us, so Quistis put her arm around me pulled her close to me. Not like he wasn't supposed to see or anything, friends did that, but it just made it that much more special to me. She grinned apologizing for earlier. I nodded at her, letting her know I understood. It felt good to be in someone's arms again.

The rain finally let off, and the moon shone brightly. I know, cheesy right? But it was just so perfect.

The ride back was essentially silent. The radio was on, but no one said anything. Squall was driving, Quistis was in the passenger seat and I was in the back. It was a pretty awkward drive, but Squall said that he was tired, and we sure as hell were too, so no one talked.

When we finally arrived, car parked and all, I didn't know what to say really. I was actually more nervous about what was going to happen once Quistis and I got back to the dormitory. What did that whole...session mean? Were we an item? Was it a impulse thing? What was she thinking? Was she freaked out? Were we still just friends? Was it just to stop me from running? Why was I running?

My thought process was once again broken by a voice.

"I need to talk to Quistis for a while, Selphie. Please return to the dorm, it's way passed curfew hours..." He seemed like he wanted to continue, but he just squinted his eyes and looked down.

"See you in a bit, Selph." Quistis shrugged at me and followed Squall as he exited.

I made my way back to the dorms with billions of thoughts again pouring in and out of my head. What now? Did she feel for me what I felt for her?

_What do I feel for her? Do I **love** her? I... love her. Yes, I know I do. My act of irresponsible desperation proves that to me. _

Walking back felt lonely, I wanted nothing more than to just hold her in my arms. I wanted to brush her golden her from her face and lose myself in her light blue pools. I wanted to feel her soft skin against me...

When I reached the dorm, I immediatly took a shower, changed into a clean shirt and shorts and sat in bed waiting for Quistis to come back. I waited...and waited... and waited...until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, and feel asleep against my wall, clutching my pillow in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the incessant, but light, knocking at my door. I turned to the alarm clock which flashed 4:05 at me.

_Who the hell is up at 4 in the morning at my door? Quistis has to code, duh. _

Groggily I step out of bed, finding that my neck is cramped and sore from the way I fell asleep, my legs are almost numb and my stomach is roaring at me to eat something.

I opened the door to see, with blurry vision, a cowboy before me. I instantly sobered my sleepiness away as I looked at him.

"Selphie…" _I think I just felt my heart freeze. _

Irvine was standing before me, his arms crossed in a very insecure manner. His baby blue eyes were so apprehensive it pained me.

"Irvy…I…" I didn't know what to say. _Why now? I can barely think right now._

"Can I come in? I.. I.. just need to say something. I'll leave right after, I promise."

_Where are my manners? Duh._

I motioned for him to come in and we made our way to the kitchenette. On our way over there I realized that Quistis's bunk was unoccupied. She hadn't been here all night.

_She left with Squall… What would be taking this long? _

He sat down and I just leaned against the counter. The dorm was completely dark, and I intended keeping it that way. This wasn't going to be a garden festival discussion or anything.

We waited in silence for a few minutes, both fidgeting a bit. It finally dawned on me that he thought I had done that over him.

_God Selphie, you're so stupid!_ I felt like kicking myself three times over for that.

"I, uh… Irvine, I… really messed up today." _Good, good… keep the words coming._

I sighed, I didn't even really know what I was saying.

"Look, today was a complete and total spur of the moment thing. I let my feelings get the best of me. You know me, always acting on impulse…" I chuckled a bit, nervously.

He was staring at me, I could feel his eyes on me.

_Am I supposed to tell you I almost killed myself because I saw Quistis kissing Seifer? _It dawned on me what an immature kid I was.

_Three more kicks in the face right now would be appropriate._ _How do I expect Quistis to even consider liking someone who's so lost? Jeez. I need to grow the hell up. Why do-_

"Selphie? I, uh…" Irvine's words brought me back to reality.

_Yea, grow the hell up and you leave him here hanging._

"Look, I, eh, ahh… I don't really know what I'm doing, thinking or feeling right now…"

"Selphie, I didn't come here to confuse you. I know you must be very lost right now, and I… I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier… I'm sorry I yelled at you… I'm sorry I did this to you-"

"No, Irvine, please. Don't say it." I knew this was coming. _I don't need this, I don't need these feelings to rise up again._

"I need to. I need to let you know that-"

"Stop! Please, don't say anything." I felt my breathing quicken, and my hands were clenched up into fists. I inhaled deeply, and tried to get a grip on things.

"Please don't blame yourself Irvine. This isn't about you. I… I know we haven't had much time off from each other. A month isn't that long… but I'm… ok with it. I mean, I don't think I was all that heartfelt about us in the end anyway…ugh, I just want you to not beat yourself up over this." I closed my eyes. My voice was shaky and raspy. I don't even really know what I was doing. I was just winging everything.

My whole life I had just been winging everything, always just living in the moment, just always acting on impulse.

_I'm just a mess._

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt his arms around me. He held me tight, resting his head on mine. That's when it all poured out. My tears just rushed out like waterfalls and I was bawling into him. He led me over to the bed and I sat, leaning on him, racking away in sobs.

Irvine was the last place I ever was sure about. Irvine was the last place I ever felt secure at. Irvine was my only asylum; the only place I had ever felt safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. My muse had escaped for a while(well that and my computer wasn't functioning up to par lets say), and is still not fully back. I'll probably end up revising chapter 6, sometime. **

**This one is a bit longer hehe. :P Enjoy, I hope! **

* * *

It was a weird feeling. It was weird that I was crying my eyes out on Irvine. It was weird that it felt _right_ that I was doing it. It was weird that in this emotional swirl that I didn't even know what was going on, that it felt like this was supposed to happen. We were supposed to be here, now, together like this. I guess it was kind of an unspoken perspective into both of our feelings; understanding.

After what seemed like light years, my eyes were finally dry. Bloodshot and throbbing, but dry. I had stopped shaking and he let me go. The sun was rising, and the little rays of light were illuminating his handsome face. His look was solemn, but I knew he felt better. Hell, even I felt better.

He reached up and placed his hand on my cheek, leaned over and kissed my other cheek with the softest kiss I think I had ever felt. I instantly felt a smile start to creep over on me.

His cheek was pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and just let myself get lost in the feeling; the feeling of understanding and happiness that came over me.

"Don't blame yourself either." He whispered into my ear, pulling away from our intimate embrace.

At first I didn't really know how to react to what he said. I mean, it _was _all my fault. It certainly wasn't Quistis's, and even if I hate to admit it, it was Seifer's either. It was no one's fault but my own. I had blamed some of it on Irvine, and it pained me that I had done so. He really was a gentleman passed his whole "guns and girls" façade.

"I won't if you won't." I responded, smiling all goofy like at him. He chuckled and brushed my not-curled hair behind my ear. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin now, and I figured it was actually a morning now. I turned my head to look at the clock, which shot 7:15 back at me, only to feel him completely let go of me. Missing the touch I looked back at him, only to find his eyes distant.

"Don't worry, I won't." He went back to the table to pick up his hat, which suggested he was leaving.

_Why? What the hell is the sudden coldness?_

"What's wrong?" Needless to say all feeling of fuzzy happiness is now gone.

"I can very well tell you didn't even think of me once during your whole...episode. At least we both know we're completely over each other." His tone was cold and he began walking, rather quickly, to the door.

"What? Of course I thought of you! Where did this all come from?" My hand was clutching his arm now.

He grunted and turned around, his eyes glaring daggers from my neck to my eyes.

"Don't be stupid with me, Selphie, I think I would know what that is better than anyone." He motioned to my neck.

My heart dropped. What was I supposed to say? I had totally forgotten Quistis's hickey. My hand instantly went to cover it, as if it would do any good. Better than flaunting it, right?

"Irvine, I…" Have no idea of what to tell you.

"Whatever, Selphie. It's none of my business anyway. I shouldn't care, right?" He whirled around and left before I even had time to process it all.

_Back to square one. Now everyone is going to think you're a selfish, attention greedy, coldhearted slut. Best 3 sleepless hours of entire life._

I decided to go back to try to go back to sleep, if not to clear my head, to at least give my body the rest it needed.

Eventually I did, to my most surprise manage to get there; my last thought hanging on why Quistis still wasn't back.

I woke up about an hour later to the three little rings the loud speaker gives off. "Instructor Tilmitt please report to the Commander's office; Repeat, Instructor Tilmitt please report to the Commander's office." I groaned as I got up, just the day for me to get called in. Sunday seems like its a great day to fire people on account of suicide attempts and promiscuity. I threw on some jeans and a cami shirt, my basic casual attire nowadays. I looked at myself in the mirror, robotically. I guess it's a "are you good enough for society to see you" kind of look. The hickey immediately stood out. I hadn't seen it before. It wasn't that big, but boy, was it dark. Maybe a cami isn't a good choice for today. How about turtleneck? _Can you say obvious?_

I rummaged through my drawers a bit and just threw on a Balamb zip up hoodie. And yes, it was fully zipped.

I went into the bathroom to curl my hair and did my make up and all. I was a mess, but not the whole world needed to know that. It was best if no one knew actually.

Upon leaving the dorm, the sun's brightness hit me and blinded me just a bit. _As if everything's not hazy enough from sleep deprivation and liquid deprivation in the eyes. God, what could this be about? Will they suspend me? Do they know about Quistis? Did Irvine tell them. Jeez, how did I let just one tiny thing erupt into a life changing disaster?_

It also happens that I was so deep in thought about all the horrible outcomes of what the voice over the loudspeaker could bring that I didn't snap back into reality until I bumped into a very soft yet hard barrier.

"Ouch!" I groaned instinctively. It seems we all say that when we hit something, even if it doesn't hurt. _Note to self, stop that stupid reflex._

"You okay?" I looked up to see Seifer, looking down at me with this weird look on his face. I guess it was me who bumped into him first.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Was trying to get to the elevator."

"Well, better you bumped into me than the actual elevator itself, eh?" He chuckled at bit. I suppose he was right, that would've been really embarrassing, as if this already wasn't a bit itself.

"Er, well, heh, yea, thanks then… I guess." I stumbled on my words, obviously still not fully functional in the brain area. He nodded at me, then stepped into the elevator as it arrived, holding the doors for me.

I mean, I should be all jealous and stuff right? He was my competition, but I dunno, after last night, I guess I've chilled at bit. _She kissed me. Does that mean she claimed me? Or does that mean she was just returning the passed favors? Were they favors? Did she see them as favors? Well in that case, was she repaying Seifer some favors too? Stupid, they're not favors, that's stupid. Stupid Seifer-_

"Well, you gonna stand there all day or you gonna come in?" I snapped back into reality to see Seifer raising an eyebrow at me. I felt myself blushing at how absent minded I was leaving him hanging there, with his arm holding the door for me. I stepped in and pressed the 3F button.

"We have a common destination then." He stated, sort of nonchalantly, and I don't know why, but that irked me_. I really need to sit down, away from all society and work out all these stupid wide range of explosive emotions I have inside of me. _I just nodded back at him. I figured I wouldn't make the elevator ride awkward and try to get some information too.

"Have you seen Quistis today?"

He hesitated a bit before answering, shifting his weight around. "Yeah. I think she's up there with Squall right now."

I hated how hard Seifer was to read. I had no idea why he was nervous, if that's what's even describing what he was feeling.

"Oh."

"How you feelin'?"

"I'm alright, sleepy, but I'm ok... I guess you've already heard then."  
He nodded. A few moments passed before he broke the extremely awkward silence.

"I know what it's like. To feel that desperate, I mean. Just good thing you found out it wasn't the way to do things." His jade eyes turned their gaze to mine, and he nodded again.

"Just try to forget it, you'll be ok." His lips then cracked into what seemed a very tiny, but soft smile.

The elevator then pinged, and the doors opened. We walked Squall's office after Xu nodded to us to make our ways in.

Quistis was standing right in front of us, seeming as if she were making her way out. Her features were weary, and I knew that she had not slept the whole night. I was going to say something to her, but she just shook her head at me. She smiled and nodded at Seifer. Then passed by me, patting me on my shoulder and letting her hand linger a bit before she made her exit.

Squall was sitting at his desk talking to a student. A girl. Her back was to me so I didn't know if she was a student of mine or not.

"…so he'll take you back to you dorm, then to Balamb." Squall was talking to her, and he motioned to Seifer at the last part.

The girl turned around to look at him, her dark brown hair whirled at her sudden action and I could see her face.. She was a student of mine. Michelle Gauthier, a fist fighter. Her dark chocolate eyes made contact with me, then pulled away and studied Seifer.

"Come on, kid, let's go." Seifer was always so calm and cool about everything. He never wanted anything to seem like it was job or a mission. It was just always like he was just living a life of freedom. I think it mostly had to do with the fact that he wouldn't admit to taking orders from Squall, or anybody for that matter. He always made it seem like we were lucky he was even willing to help, but it was never hostile. I guess Squall just knew how to work Seifer.

She got up and followed him without even looking or acknowledging me again.

_Whatever, students are too cool to socialize with teachers I supposed. I was never like that, jeez, how stuck up._

After they made their exit, Squall motioned for me to sit. I could tell that he hadn't slept either. His eyes were distant and bloodshot and his face was weary.

"You recognize her, right?" He wasn't even looking at me. He was just letting his head rest in his hands like he always did when he was thinking too much.

"Yeah, she's my student. Why?"

He sighed deeply then looked at me. His fierce eyes were somewhat dulled today and his facial expression was just that of pure exhaustion.

"It seems you weren't the only thinking of termination yesterday."

_What?_

"At the same time Irvine found you, Zell found her at the training center yesterday."


End file.
